Generally, contact center agent management systems depict agents and agent skills in a tabular or terminal form. These systems are generally designed for a particular contact center device (e.g., private branch exchange (PBX), email routing device). Any agent changes (e.g., new agent, new agent skill, revised agent skill) are generally sequentially made for every contact center device via the tabular or terminal form. This change process is time consuming and inefficient because the revisions can be required to occur weekly or even hourly and there may be hundreds, if not thousands, of contact center devices. Thus, a need exists in the art for improved agent assignment generation methods and systems.